Indiaball
Indiaball, officially the Republic of Indiaball (Bhārat Gaṇarājyabola), is a countryball living in South Asia. He has the seventh-largest clay by area, and he is the largest democracy in the world. He also has a very long history. The Indian subcontinent , where Indiaball lives was identified with its commercial and cultural wealth for much of its long history. Four world religions—Hinduism, Buddhism,Jainism, and Sikhism—originated there. History Indiaball was ruled by the Mughalball and other princely stateballs for thousands of years. They started out from living in the Indus Valley, but gradually expanded their clay to include all of the Indian subcontinent by 0 AD. This period of time saw Macedonball (not fake FYROMball) visit in 332 BC and also Mongoliaball's father Mongolball attempt to invade in the 1200s. In the early 1500s, Portugalball arrived in Mughalball's clay, and adopted his son Goaball. Franceball came next in the 1600s, and offered to protect Madrasball from UKball, in exchange for control over Bengalball and Chandernagnorball. However, Franceball was occupied by her revolutionary phase, and abandoned her ambitions in India. So by 1798, UKball had most of India in his hands. By 1803, his son East India Companyball ran most of India for him, capturing NepalRawr in 1816, until 1857, when his newly renamed son British Indiaball (aka British Rajball) rebelled and murdered his father. As a result, UKball personally administered him and forcibly adopted him the following year. Indiaball became UKball's favourite adoptive son in 1876. In 1914, Indiaball helped his adoptive father UKball in the Great War against Reichtangle. In the 1920s, Indiaball developed a sense of nationalism, and was given a greater degree of autonomy and self-governance. But he still campaigned for independence in 1930 by marching to the coast and collecting salt. Indiaball helped his adoptive father again in 1940, against Nazi Germanyball, with the promise of eventual independence. Empire of Japanball briefly invaded Indiaball's clay in 1942, kidnapping and raping his brother Burmaball. Indiaball also party joined the Axis as Azadhindball and fought alongside Japanese imperial forces and was recognized by all the major Axis powers such as Germany, Italy and few other Asian nations. In 1947, UKball kept his promise, and gave Indiaball his independence. But Indiaball's brother Pakistanball was a kebab, and separated from Indiaball on that basis in 1948. They fought over custody of Jammuball and Kashmirball in 1962, where Chinaball was partially involved. Portugalball and Franceball gave Indiaball's cousins back in the 1960s. Indiaball's other brother East Pakistanball followed Pakistanball in the 1970s, and changed his name to Bangladeshball. He now spends his free time meditating and going to Mars. He also has the occasional territorial dispute with his neighbors. Personality Indiaball hates all his land and maritime neighbors (except NepalRawr and Bhutanball), specially Pakistanball, Sri Lankaball (sometimes), Burmaball (for not letting the Andaman Islands go), Indonesiaball (for not letting the Nicobar Islands go) and Chinaball. 1962 NEVER FORGET!! He is also fed up with separatists in some parts of his clay, mostly in the northeast. But most of the time he will be your friend and is happy that he is able into space. He plans to build Great indian galactic empire a colonny on mars ( take that, UKball!) Relationships * USAball - Fellow democracy. Can into freedom! But Am not of Native American!!!! MY NUKES CAN INTO REMOVE burger!!!! but I am not a Burger Remover I am his friend. Sometimes. * UKball - Adoptive father. Was of tyranny! REMOVE rosbif! But can into friend! Still was jerk though. * Israelcube - My BFF because he sellings weapons and helpings to Anschluss Pakistanball .... BTW, FREE PALESTINE!!! * Franceball - Adoptive aunt. Was of weak. French Indiaball (Mahéball and Chandannagarball)'s adoptive mother. Still friendly though. Now is kind of into stronk? * Denmarkball - Adoptive uncle. Was of weak. Danish Indiaball(Seramporeball and Tharangambadi)'s adoptive father. * Portugalball- Portuguese State of Indiaball (Goaball, Diuball, Damanball, Dadraball, and Nager-Aveli Ball)'s adoptive father. Meh! REMOVE BACALHAU ON MY CLAY! * Spainball- Former Buisness partner. * Germanyball - Good economy, gib cars and technology, BUT REMOVE SWASTIKA STEALERS! HINDU SWASTIKA BEST SWASTIKA! * British East India Companyball- Estranged father. Son of UKball. * Australiaball - Cricket rival. A lot of Indians live in his clay. Kinda related through aborigines. He is of good friend! * Japanball- Perverted hentai anime-fan, other anime like Naruto, Fairy Tail, and Pokemon ok. Cool culture. BUT REMOVE SUSHI RAPIST FROM ANDAMAN AND NICOBAR! REMEMBER 1943!! Otherwise nice and friendly! Good friend also now. Cool culture. * Russiaball- Great friend who gibs lots of tanks,airplanes and guns. DEFEND VODKA!Mauryaball- grandfather who was of stronk! * Chinaball (PRo)- EVIL COMMUNIST IMPERIALIST!!! REMOVE NOODLE! ARUNACHAL PRADESH IS MINE!!! GIB AKSAI CHIN CLAY!!! REMEMBER 1962! THE NANKING MASSACRE NEVER HAPPENED, ANYWAY! But BTW, we just get along sometimes. Why? BRICS! Still major jerk. ** Uyghurball- REMOVE NOODLE-KEBAB! ** Tibetball- Oppressed monk brother. MUST REMOVE BORING THENTHUK, ANYWAY! Dalai Lama cool. He is Indian on the inside! ** Taiwanball (Ro)- STAY AWAY FROM ARUNACHAL PRADESH, CHALE JAO!!! * Pakistanball- STUPID KEBAB BROTHER!!!! GIB JAMMUBALL AND KASHMIRBALL CLAY! OR ELSE I'LL CALL SERBIA TO REMOVE YOU! IDIOT! * Bangladeshball - Ok kebab brother who I liberated from stupid west kebab brother. HE IS UNGRATEFUL! * Turkeyball- Not much to say other than STOP ATTACKING VODKA! YOU'RE GONNA GET IT NOW!! * Mauryaball- Was of stronk greatgreatgreat grandpa!'' Is of anschluss mode i will anschluss all subcontinent + Tibet...'' * Kosovoball- Is of Serbia, end of story. * Burmaball (aka Myanmarball)- Dictatorship brother. STAY AWAY FROM ANDAMAN, GOD DAMN IT! * Indonesiaball- Competitor of Hinduism. STAY AWAY FROM NICOBAR, GOD DAMN IT! * NepalRawr. Cute, sometimes scary pet. (sort of) It is a powerful weapon. Hindu. * North Koreaball - I give aid to him, but is still of dumb juche. * South Koreaball - Gangnam style is of very popular in India, also helped him with medical stuff in Korean War. KPOP STRONK! * Gypsyball - IS OF DISCRASE TO FAMILIU!!!!!!! * Vietnamball - We both hate China! WE ARE ALL JAPANESE! * Philippinesball - We both hate China! WE ARE ALL JAPANESE! * Bhutanball- Monk. Boring. Free entry and no tourist tax. KARMA. * Sri Lankaball- Weirdo who sometimes supports Pakistan. * Mughal Empireball- Mother. * Maldives- Sinking brother. But can into nice. * ISISball - DIE DIE DIE STINKY KEBAB TERRORIST! U WANT TO TERRORIZE? GO TERRORIZE UR ASS! * Netherlandsball - Tourist clay. Many like for tulips. Gib weed for tourist Indiaballs. Still hab small colonies in my clay. Gallery file:Hollandball.png|Indiaball is famous for reeps (rapes) The Birth of Two Brothers.png Tumblr myre00ImiH1szo7eyo1 1280.png India is Cosmos.png Ex1MCAm.png yIvc9ki.png QQiAb3N.jpg Remove Kebab 2014. This is my second Polandball OC. It 9871b6 5011797.jpg Reddit Fedcom ChinaandIndia.png GE3cBqN.png CFJUL1Z.png Timeline of the Kashmir Conflict.png Repressive Memories.png Britannia Rules No More.png Reddit Fedcom Japans Adventure.png The Maldives Goes Climbing.png Neighbors.png 23rd time's a charm.png Majority is different of dictatorship.png Dang..jpg 10671432 1424050584516935 2819776477369485799 n.png Sand castles.jpg india is of shitty neighbor.jpg Tumblr nhhesvfMp51szna6mo1 1280.png Polandball&India.png NigerComic1.png NigerComic4.png FXGRwFJ.png Qatar 2022.png India-icon.png Reddit R3dm34t BRIC(K)S.png The Future of Morocco (Scenario 1).png India is of shitty neighbor.jpg The Future of Morocco.png Polandball&India.png Map of India.png Puppeteering India.png East India Companyball.png Dutch West India Companyball.png Puppeteering India-0.png ABMf9ns.png B7hYDoR.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png F2aa36c4715f38d79ee74481cf8ca29f.jpg S6ukqVN.png File:CFJUL1Z.png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png 4ajmhKf.png EJNxCYw.png 9WRG4E0.png 8jL6f1Z.png 'pEqSpSN.png 'eRi1gkC.png VoNkUek.png 'g7k3hC3.png 4ocdK8T.png 크리스마스.png G3lhIR1.png ZtlikzY.png M1vdFLd.png 3AUtIho.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Opera_Mundi.png UP3XIWN.png I8ftf11.png Links *http://i.imgur.com/R5mZCei.png *'उसका पसंदीदा गाना' it:Indiaball Category:Countryballs Category:Modern Countryball Category:Former kebab removers Category:Asia Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:South Asia Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:Kebab Category:Former Dim Sum Removers Category:BRICS Category:Commonwealth Category:Orthodox Category:Ching Chong Category:Mongoloid Category:Protestant Category:Hindu Category:Buddhist Category:Tea Removers Category:Curry Category:Sushi Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Aryan Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Bengali-speaking countryball Category:Poor Category:Tamil Speaking Countryball Category:Bengali Speaking Countryball Category:Nuclear Powers Category:Indiaball Category:India Category:HUE Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:UK Category:Former UK Colonies Category:Cool Category:Sikh Category:Evil Category:Three lines Category:Tropical Category:Roof of the world Category:Superpowers Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Homosex Remover Category:Anti-Homosex Category:Homosex remover Category:Crybaby Category:Crybabies Category:Poor country Category:Stupid Category:Retarded Category:Retard Category:Dumb Category:Independent Category:Hindi Speaking Countryball Category:AIDS Category:Dunce Category:Dumbass